Pour toi, mon fils
by Riel
Summary: Pourquoi Draco et Pansy, âgés de 18 ans, se sont mariés si vite ? Et pourquoi Harry et sa petite amie sont-ils invités ? (Fic déjà publiée sur FF.net mais à cause d'une bévue, j'ai perdu toutes les reviews... Désolée vv il faudra recommencer)


**_Lord Voldemort a disparu depuis trois ans. On ne sait pas ce qu'il est devenu, il a disparu aussi brutalement qu'il est réapparu. Ce qui signifie pas que Harry ne sent pas de temps en temps la douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice.  
  
_****_Personnages OOC. (le jour où quelqu'un fait exactement le même caractère, du IC, appelez-moi.)  
Monde parfois AU (pas dans ce chapitre, je verrai bien)  
Rating PG13 (pour le moment)_**

**_Couples :  
_**- **_Draco x Pansy  
_**- **_Harry + Cho  
_**- **_Ron + Hermione_**

**_Lucius Malfoy n'a *que* 35 ans… Cherchez pas à comprendre maintenant, j'ai mes raisons.  ^.^  
Bill en a *que*20* gniéhéhéhéhéhé_**

**_Le titre n'a absolument AUCUN RAPPORT avec la fanfic de Maria Ferrari, « Mon père ce… »_**

Je l'ai écrite en fonction de la chanson que j'écoutais (et que j'écoute encore), **_« Mon fils ma bataille »_ de Daniel Balavoine.  
****Les extraits de la chanson sont donc ©Daniel Balavoine. Les persos de HP ne m'appartiennent pas non plus.**

Toi, mon fils

**_« - Et vous pouvez embrasser la mariée… » _****[1]**

Harry Potter, surnommé le « Survivant », regardait d'un œil amusé les jeunes mariés s'enlacer.  
Il nota cependant une légère grimace de la part du marié, et il sourit d'avantage. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait Pansy Parkinson se marier à Draco Malfoy !  
Les applaudissements autour de lui s'amplifièrent et il se boucha les oreilles.  
_Ils se sont mariés bien vite._ songea le balafré.  
« - Harry… »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il examinait Draco Malfoy, parfaitement habillé dans son costume sombre – qui mettait en valeur ses yeux gris et ses cheveux blonds – ainsi qu'une chemise blanche et le gilet de la même couleur que le costume. Pansy avait une superbe robe blanche, mettant à la fois en valeur ses yeux, son visage, sa peau pâle.  
Elle était devenue soudainement plus belle, ces dernières années. On trouvait cela étrange, mais « on » ne disait rien. L'amour rend aveugle, l'amour accomplit parfois des miracles sur la beauté d'une femme.  
La robe de mariée, brodée à la main, avait des manches bouffantes qui se resserraient au niveau du coude, jusqu'au poignet. Elle avait également de petites décorations comme des perles sur le corset et une longue traîne, tenue par les deux petites sœurs de Pansy [2] .  
« - Oui chérie ? »  
« - Si on allait à leur fête ? » suggéra sa cavalière d'un ton enjôleur. « Puis ça nous permettrait également de fêter dignement notre sortie de Poudlard ! »

Harry hocha la tête à l'affirmative puis sourit.  
« - Oui. Mais je vais d'abord me changer, je suis en train de souffrir le martyr dans mes chaussures ! ^^ »  
  
La jeune femme à ses côtés se mit à rire doucement avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour lui embrasser la joue.  
Depuis la sixième année, Harry avait « enfin » grandi, devenant le stéréotype même de l'adolescent en pleine puberté, même si pour lui c'était un peu en retard :  
Les bras trop longs, aucune coordinations, et une voix qui oscille entre Patrick Bruel et le doubleur de Schwarzy… [3] Heureusement, cela s'arrangeait avec le temps et avec ses 18 ans , il avait quasiment la voix grave et rauque. Son corps restait néanmoins mince et musclé.  
Cho, puisque c'était elle, avait grandi, tout en restant dans la norme asiatique. Ni trop petite, ni trop grande, le corps fin et élancé, un doux visage et des formes parfaites.  
Voyant que Harry ne bougeait pas, elle lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.  
« - Aïe ! »  
« - Désolée, mais tu réagissais pas. Viens, on va se changer… »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête à l'affirmative.

@~@~@

**~Manoir des Malfoy~**

Draco poussa un soupir exaspéré. Pourquoi, par la barbe de Merlin, avait-il épousé la seule idiote Slytherin collée à sa cape, de tout Poudlard ?!  
**_Voyons… Pourquoi tu te voiles la face, Draco ?_** murmura une désagréable petite voix dans sa tête. **_Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu l'as épousé… Reconnais ton erreur au moins…  
_**Il serra les poings en silence et repartit voir les invités.  
**_Au diable les yeux émeraudes et tout ce que ça peut apporter !_** siffla t'il pour lui-même.

@~@~@

**~Manoir Malfoy, quelques heures plus tard~**

« - On y est. »  
  
Harry attrapa la main de Cho et prit ensuite le bouton de porte du manoir, en forme de tête de loup. Il frappa deux fois avant qu'un tout petit elfe de maison, aux grands yeux couleur bleu nuit et vêtu d'une petite grenouillère de bébé ne leur ouvre. L'elfe de maison s'inclina, prit poliment leurs noms  avant de leur hurler d'une voix de stentor dans une sorte de petit bol.  
Harry et Cho le regardèrent, étonnés de voir une voix si grave et masculine dans un si petit torse. Habituellement les elfes de maison avaient la voix plutôt perçante…  
**« - MADEMOISELLE CHO CHANG ET MONSIEUR HARRY POTTER »  
**« - ^^ Discrète, l'entrée… »

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la grande salle, alors que celle-ci devenait muette de stupeur.  
« - Qui a-t-il ? » fit Harry à sa compagne.  
« - Je n'en sais rien. » répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.  
  
Draco, qui dansait jusque là avec la jeune mariée, s'était arrêté pour aller saluer les nouveaux arrivants. Il s'approcha et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place.  
Cho était vêtue d'une ravissante robe chinoise, avec le col et les boutons sur le côté. Elle était d'une très jolie couleur noire brillante avec des motifs dorés, qui renforçaient ses formes féminines. Elle (la robe) était également ouverte sur le côté gauche jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse. Cho portait très peu de maquillage, juste assez en fait pour ombrer ses yeux et renforcer le rose de ses lèvres. Ses longs cheveux étaient tirés en arrière en un chignon strict.  
Quant à Harry, il portait également une tunique chinoise, longue jusqu'aux chevilles, avec un pantalon. La tunique était du même vert que ses yeux et elle était ornée, comme le pantalon, de dragons et de phénix qui se battaient. Ses muscles au niveau des bras étaient mis en valeur par le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de manche et que la tunique lui moulait le corps comme une seconde peau. Mieux encore, il la portait magnifiquement.  
Il avait également fardé ses yeux, les allongeant légèrement avec du khôl noir.  
La beauté du couple dépassait, et de très loin, les jeunes mariés.  
Pansy, justement, voyait d'un très mauvais œil l'arrivée du si célèbre Harry Potter. Elle écrasa le pied de Draco (« - Ouille ! ») et se dirigea vers le couple, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.  
« - Potter. Chang. Quelle joie de vous voir. »

Draco fronça les sourcils face au mensonge éhonté de sa femme. Elle s'était opposée, pour ne pas dire carrément refusé à les inviter au mariage. Seul Draco avait réussi à lui clouer le bec en la menaçant finalement de pas se marier avec elle. Pansy avait accepté alors de très mauvaise grâce, voyant tous ses projets en équilibre instable, une épée de Damoclès en suspend au dessus d'elle.  
« - Pansy… » répondit Harry d'une voix neutre.  
« - Très jolis vêtements. » fit-elle en observant le tissu de la tunique de Cho.

L'asiatique fit un sourire amusé, alors que les dragons et les phénix de la tunique d'Harry se battaient de plus belle.  
« - N'est ce pas ? Ma mère fait des merveilles… »

Pansy renifla et lui prit le bras.  
« - Cho, ma chère [4] , allons boire un verre entre filles… Harry, je t'emprunte ta cavalière." Grogna t'elle avec humeur.

Elle la tira vers l'immense banquet, alors qu'Harry restait seul avec Draco.  
Après cinq minutes d'un silence pesant entre eux, le brun fit, mal à l'aise :  
« - Je suppose que tu dois être heureux de te marier. »

Draco haussa les épaules sans répondre, avant de regarder Ron danser avec Hermione.  
« - Potter, je peux te poser une question stupide ? »

Harry se mordit la langue pour ne pas répondre une saloperie.  
« - Pose toujours, Malfoy. »

Un long silence s'installa à nouveau entre les deux jeunes gens avant que Draco ne reprenne la parole.  
« - Ca fait quoi… Quand on est amoureux ? »

Le brun eut un geste de surprise.  
« - Attends, si je comprends bien, tu es en train de m'expliquer que tu n'es pas amoureux de… »  
« - Tout à fait. »  
« - Mais… Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi si vite ? »

L'ancien Slytherin haussa les épaules, alla chercher deux bierraubeurre et en tendit une à Harry.  
« - Tu connais mon père et ses idées. Se marier avec une sang pure, avoir un petit Malfoy pour perpétrer les sangs purs, justement. »  
« - Une sang pure qui plus est death-eater ? ou toute sa famille qui est Death-eater ? »

Draco se raidit et lui lança un regard noir.  
« - Mon père a payé ses erreurs je te rappelle ! »  
« - Excuse-moi. »  
« - Et si on s'est marié si vite, c'est parce que « _Père_ » l'a voulu ainsi.

Il y avait une sorte d'amertume dans la voix de Draco.  
« - Tu as pourtant la majorité. Tu es libre de faire ce qu'il te plaît. »  
« - Foutaises ! » siffla le blond. « Tu as l'impression d'être libre. Tu l'es, toi ? »

Harry but un peu de sa bierraubeurre avant de répondre.  
« - Toujours plus qu'avec les Dursleys. Maintenant il me reste à trouver un travail, vu que nous sommes sortis de Hogwarts. »  
« - Et pourquoi pas Auror ? » répliqua Draco d'une voix sarcastique. « Après tout, tu es le « _Survivant_ ».  
« - Je ne sais pas. » répondit franchement le jeune sorcier. « Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire. Le travail de Bill m'intéresse. Mais travailler pour le Ministère, pas vraiment. »

Draco ne répondit pas. Il comprenait pourquoi Harry avait tellement la rage envers le Ministère… D'une part, ce dernier avait traîné ses parents dans la boue, avait traîné son propre nom dans la boue, l'avait emmené au tribunal des Sorciers pour d'obscures raisons, et quasiment pourri sa 5ème année et sa 6ème. En bref, tous les bonheurs…   
« - Tu sais… Au pire si vraiment tu veux y entrer… » commença le blond, « je peux t'y pistonner. Je ne suis pas un Malfoy pour rien. »

Harry fit un geste de la main pour le faire taire.  
« - S'il te plaît. N'en dis pas plus. »  
« - Pourquoi ? Je peux te faire rentrer en claquant des doigts ! »  
« - Je ne veux pas y travailler. Et encore moins y entrer parce que je connais du monde. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri, puis des hurlements.  
« - Monsieur Malfoy ! Monsieur Potter !! » couina le petit elfe qui avait accueilli Harry et Cho. « Ce sont Mme Malfoy et Mlle Chang ! »  
  
Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à courir – tout en suivant le petit elfe – et s'arrêtèrent net en voyant le tableau qui s'étalait devant leurs yeux.  
« - Cho ? » murmura Harry, médusé.  
« - Pansy !! »

Les deux jeunes femmes se battaient. Non à la magie, mais aux mains et aux mots.  
Le blond regarda le mélange de noir et de blanc, avant de plonger les mains dans le tumulte et tirer la première fille qu'il trouvait.  
« - Potter ! » cracha le jeune marié. « Récupère ta femme ! » fit-il en la jetant dans les bras du Survivant.

Cho regarda Pansy comme si ce n'était qu'une poussière sur sa tunique.  
« - Ce… TRUC !  m'a insulté ! » hurla Pansy en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Cho. « Hors de ma vue ! Qu'elle s'en aille ! »

L'asiatique resta silencieuse un petit instant, juste le temps d'essuyer sa lèvre fendue.  
« - Bien sûr, _Parkinson_. On en reparle dès que tu sais de quoi tu parles et que tu as les preuves à l'appui.  
« - Mme Malfoy ! »  
« - Tu resteras Pansy la vipère Parkinson à mes yeux. » siffla Cho. « Viens  Harry. Ce ne sont pas eux qui nous virent mais nous qui nous nous en allons. »

Le brun hocha la tête et regarda Draco une dernière fois.  
Il avait le sentiment que Draco allait vraiment pas rire tous les jours…

A suivre

Chapitre suivant : Dix ans plus tard…

* * *

[1] Je ne sais pas comment se passe un mariage chez les sorciers. Puis de toute façon je m'en moque un peu ^^ 

[2] Explication : Pansy étant très moche, c'est pas nouveau, j'ai quand même décidé de l'embellir un peu… Histoire qu'elle soit potable à marier, quand même !! Quand aux petites sœurs de Pansy, elles n'existent pas mais je suis un auteur de fanfics… ^vv^ tout m'est permis ou presque !

[3] © Kavanagh pour les bras, coordination, © moi et Kavanagh pour l'arrangement à ma sauce de la voix. Désolée pour les fan(ne) de Patrick, je le supporte pas avec sa voix de fausset.

[4] Admirez quand même qu'elle l'appelle Chang quelques instants avant et là c'est du « Cho, ma chère » qu'elle lui lance… tss tss…


End file.
